The Antics of Firepaw And Graypaw
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: Graypaw drags Firepaw into a plan to prank Tigerclaw, but will it really work? Watch as their plan takes a startling turn. Dawnclan challenge! ONE SHOT


**I own nothing!**

Firepaw and Graypaw were bored. It was as simple as that.

Sure, they missed Ravenpaw and all, but their grief did nothing to entertain them.

"Firepaw." Graypaw started. "Firepaw. Firepaw." the gray tom went as far as prodding his friend on the side.

"Hi, Graypaw," Firepaw looked over at his friend. "What is it?"

"I'm bored."

"So am I." they shared a smirk.

"What do you want to do?" Graypaw questioned as soon as the two apprentices left the camp.

"It depends," Firepaw shrugged.

"Psst," the gray apprentice lowered his voice. "Do you want to…prank Tigerclaw?"

"What?" Firepaw looked startled. "How would we complete the like?"

"I don't know," Graypaw shrugged. "Fling acorns at him? Cover a hole with leaves? Stick thorns in his nest?"

"Now you are just being cruel," the ginger tom laughed at his friend's antics.

"But do you want to?"

"….Yes…" Firepaw looked slightly frightened.

"Then, come on!" Graypaw herded his friend to a pile of leaves. "We just need a hole now."

"Are you sure this isn't against the warrior code?" the ginger apprentice looked nervous.

"I guess it depends, but we probably aren't the first." the gray apprentice shrugged.

Firepaw still looked slightly nervous, but he helped Graypaw anyway.

"Perfect." Graypaw admired the hole they dug.

"What if the wrong cat falls in?"

"Um," now it was Graypaw's turn to be nervous. "They would have been as mouse-brained as Tigerclaw, then."

"What if it's Bluestar?" Firepaw went on with his questions.

"We modeled it after a rabbit hole for a reason," the gray tom laughed nervously.

Firepaw nodded. "And how are we going to make the leaves stay in place?"

Graypaw thought for a moment. "Sticks."

"Okay…."Firepaw put his complete trust in his friend.

The gray apprentice purred in amusement. "Do that and you'll turn into Ravenpaw."

Firepaw then proceeded to line the hole, perfect for the size of one Tigerclaw, with sticks. "Is this sturdy enough?"

"It doesn't matter if it's sturdy." the gray tom chuckled. "As long as it does its job."

Firepaw nodded.

It was Graypaw's turn. Weaving ever so carefully, the gray apprentices put the leaves through and around the hole. Eventually, it seemed as if the hole had disappeared entirely.

"This is going to be good." Graypaw looked excited.

The two apprentices hid on the side of everything but the camp; they wanted to get a better view of the action.

Several heart beats later, Graypaw couldn't stand it anymore. "Where is Tigerclaw?"

"Not here," Firepaw frowned. "It seems as if he won't come for some reason.

"Why wouldn't he come here?" Graypaw questioned.

"Maybe he knew what we were plotting." the ginger cat suggested.

"Or maybe he's sleeping. We'll never know." the gray one sighed.

The two apprentices started back for camp.

"Shouldn't we bring some prey back as an excuse to what we've been doing?" Firepaw asked.

"Yes," Graypaw nodded.

Quickly, the two apprentices managed to catch two mice, a squirrel, and a few voles in between them. Then, shrugging, Firepaw picked up half of their pile; Graypaw collected the other.

The two apprentices headed back to camp. Only they walked over a suspicious pile of leaves, and they fell. Straight into the hole they constructed.

"W-What?" Graypaw screeched as they fell.

"I think this would be the part where I say 'I told you so', but I am also to blame," Firepaw looked shamed.

"What are you doing?" that was a voice from above.

_Please don't tell me that Tigerclaw is here now! _Graypaw silently pleaded.

But this voice sounded more like a she-cat.

"Bluestar!" Firepaw looked totally humiliated.

"What are you doing?" she repeated.

"We were hunting, and then we fell down this hole," Graypaw quickly lied.

"All right, hang on," Bluestar leaned down and picked Graypaw up by his scruff. Like a kit.

Graypaw did not look amused.

Bluestar repeated the process with Firepaw.

Firepaw did not look amused.

"Now, don't do that again!" Bluestar chuckled to herself as they headed back, with, somehow, all the prey they caught.

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
